


You Own The Lock And The Key

by Dresupi



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Desperate Sex, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Married Life, Modern Era, Morning Sickness, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Puppies, Smut, Vampire Margaery Tyrell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25898341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of all my Robbaery ficletsNone are connected unless otherwise notedI'll mark explicit ficlets with a *The first chapter is the Table of ContentsModern AU unless otherwise noted
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections, Dresupi's Robbaery Fics





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Semperlitluv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semperlitluv/gifts).



  1. Table of Contents
  2. I didn't mean to turn you on || for Anonymous
  3. Can you please stop eating that? The smell is making me nauseous || for ginghampearlsnsweettea
  4. What should we name him? || for Anonymous
  5. Stop telling me you're okay; When's the last time you slept? || for aubreytyrellev
  6. *Oh God || for Anonymous
  7. I'm not sure why I can't hypnotize you || for Semperlitluv




	2. I didn't mean to turn you on || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthday Ficlets 2020
> 
> Other tags: College/University AU

“Alright, so we have to conjugate all the verbs in the book?” Marg frowned a little as she looked down the list. “Did we even cover this one in class?”

She tapped her pencil against one of the words and Robb couldn’t be bothered to look and actually read the thing. Well, he could. It would have given him something to say. Something to do, rather than inhale the scent of her while she looked over their High Valerian study guide for the final exam.

It was even a simple question he could answer. He’d taken this class as an easy grade seeing as he was already half fluent in High Valerian anyway.

“I, um… I’ll… I don’t know.” His voice cracked and he wanted the floor to swallow him up because he was twenty-one years old, for fuck’s sake. He shouldn’t be doing this anymore. “I’ll have to look it up, which one was it again?”

Margaery turned to face him, tossing her hair over her shoulder and leaning over on her hand, looking very much like the perfect goddess she was.

“Robb,” she said, grinning as she failed to hold back a laugh. “That was a joke. I mean, it was a bad one, but it’s the first bloody verb we learned.”

“Oh,” he blinked and gazed down at the paper as the words somehow fused back together. Of course, it was the first one they’d learned. Of fucking course it was. “Oh, right, I um…” He looked everywhere but at her.

“Seems like you’re having a hard time concentrating…” Margaery tried to catch his gaze again, but he couldn’t look at her, not when he was having a hard enough time acting like a normal person and not like any of the other lovestruck fools that were a dime a dozen at this university.

But gods, there were supposed to be other people here! He was better when there was a buffer. But Jon and Ygritte had bailed and Theon never showed up to these things since he started dating Sansa steadily. “Sorry, I just… gods, I’m sorry, Marg, I’m being a prick. I’m better in groups.”

“No, you’re not being a prick. You seem like you’ve got a stiff one, but besides that…” She reached for her notes and shoved them into her book, slamming it closed as she pushed back from the chair. “It’s a good thing neither of us actually need to study for this, right?”

He was still sitting there with his mouth hanging open after her first comment. “I’m acting like what?”

“Like you need to rub one out, Robb Stark,” she was teasing him now, smirking and standing up, strolling to the door and then turning back. “Are you going to join me or would you like me to leave?”

“I mean…”

“I didn’t mean to turn you on, I promise,” she said. “Well, mostly. You’re very cute. And there’s something very desirable about leading a wolf around like a sweet little puppy.”

He licked his lips and grabbed his notes, shoving them into his bag as they walked to the elevators. “You mean that?”

“Mean what?”

“That you think I’m cute?”

She did laugh then, reaching up and hooking her fingers in the neck of his t-shirt. “I think you’re adorable.” Margaery then tugged him down for a very short kiss. Too short in his opinion, but they _were_ in the university library. She released him, but he still followed her onto the lift. “You know I live by myself, right?” she asked.

“Yeah?” he replied, unable to say more than that for fear of stopping whatever had started. He had a bad habit of being able to do that and it needed breaking.

“Yeah…” she trailed off, staring hard at the lift doors.

“Do you need someone to… walk you home?”

“I might do,” she said, the curve of her mouth beckoning him when she took a step forward, out the lift doors, and he followed her.


	3. Can you please stop eating that? It's making me nauseous || for ginghampearlsandsweettea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2020
> 
> Other tags: Morning Sickness, Pregnancy

“Can you please stop eating that? The smell is making me nauseous.”

Robb stopped in mid-chew, glancing down at the bag of crisps in his hand and then back up at Margaery, who appeared a little green now that he was looking.

“These? Sorry, love.” He folded over the top and set the bag aside, rising and walking over to the sofa where she was currently sitting. “You okay, Marg?”

She automatically turned towards him, laying her head on his chest as she sank down against him, pulling her legs up onto the sofa and tucking them beneath her. “No, not at all.”

They were silent for a long moment, Robb’s hand coming up to stroke the back of her head while they sat. “Do you think maybe–”

“It’s technically too soon to tell, but _gods_ , I hope so,” she replied, curling up tighter alongside him.

Robb gathered her closer and kissed her noticeably cool forehead, allowing himself to hope just a bit that maybe they’d finally done it.


	4. What should we name him?  || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2020
> 
> Other tags: Puppies

“What should we name him?”

The puppy sneezed, throwing himself backward, and Margaery quickly reached for him, cuddling the roly-poly bundle of velvet close to her chest. “He certainly is clumsy…”

“Blunder, because it also explains how we ended up with him,” Robb suggested, tossing a light-hearted glance in Grey Wind’s direction.

The other dog sniffed from his perch on top of the sofa, and Margaery laughed, reaching over to scratch him behind his ears while Blunder the accidental puppy snuggled against her. “Come on now, old chap, he’s your hellspawn, the least you could do is warm up to him!”


	5. Stop telling me you're okay; When's the last time you slept? || for aubreytyrellev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompts 2020
> 
> Other tags: Hurt/Comfort

_“Stop telling me you’re okay. When’s the last time you slept?”_

Margaery’s hand felt cool on his forehead so Robb might have leaned into it a little too long before answering. He definitely wasn’t falling asleep sitting up though.

“Robb!” She shook him slightly.

“Hmm? Oh, I dunno, Marg. I just pulled an all-nighter on Tuesday. Yesterday was Tuesday, right? I’m okay. Stop worrying.”

She sighed and pressed her lips together impatiently. “Robb, come on… up you go.” There was no way she’d be able to lift him without help. “Tuesday was the day before yesterday. Come now, you can take a nap at my place.”

“Pretty sure I’m supposed to cover Theon’s shift at the shop.”

“Pretty sure that’s not happening, now come before I have to call your sister!”

“Which one? Ah, sod it, neither is any better than the other. I’ll come willingly.”


	6. * Oh God || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **_Song Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> Oh God - Saferide
> 
> Other tags: Smut, Married Life, Desperate Sex

When he kissed her, Margaery was surprised. 

Not that Robb _had_ kissed her, he’d done that every morning and every evening since they’d gotten married. Every morning and evening at least. Some days it had been more. Of course, it had been the bare minimum for the recent past. 

He was tired. There was a rather large case he was working on. And when he worked on a long case, he was usually very distant while he worked on someone’s defense. So the kiss when he arrived home was unexpected. He kissed her hard, his arm winding around her waist and holding her close to him. If she could have gotten a word in edge-wise, she’d have asked him why, but it became clear soon after. 

Robb’s hands clutched at her waist, working beneath the fabric of her top. Her cheeks felt wet, which meant his were as well. 

“Robb,” she murmured. 

He made a sound, desperate and low, hauling her up in his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he carried her to the couch. 

It was a bad case. That much she could guess. He got like this when he worked on bad cases. Cases where women were harmed. 

He was empathic, something that everyone said would work against him in the law profession, but something she was pleased he’d retained despite the profession he’d chosen. 

Of course, that meant he tortured himself with worry sometimes. 

Culminating in this… this desperate, needy, sweaty embrace that saw them barely removing their clothes, just pushing things out of the way so he could get to her. Get _inside_ her. Crawl into the same space she occupied and slide his fingers against her slick skin in time with his hips. Just enough to get her moaning his name, a staccato, sharp sound at the end of every thrust. 

He wouldn’t stop until she fell apart. Usually, twice before he’d do the same. Falling against her with a cry and panting against her chest as his body pulsed and poured into her. 

“Sorry,” he whispered. 

“Don’t be,” she crooned, running her fingers through his hair. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“Can’t,” he mumbled miserably, turning to bury his face in her neck and kiss along the column of her throat. 

“That’s okay,” she replied, feeling him slip out of her, leaving a mess behind when he did. “Can you get something for me to--” 

“Oh, right…” he leaned over and produced a box of tissues, which she made quick use of before tossing out the used ones and righting her clothes as best she could. 

She went out to the kitchen to wash her hands and he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against his front while he smelled her hair. 

“I love you,” he murmured. 

“I love you too,” she replied softly. 

“Gods, so much.” 

“So much,’ she echoed. 

“I’ll tell you after the trial,” he promised softly. “As much as I’m able to.” 

“I know you will,” she assured him. He always was as truthful with her as he could be. She squeezed his hands and he let his head fall to her shoulder. “Want to order a pizza and eat it in bed?” she asked. 

She felt him nod, and she unwound from his arms, keeping her fingers laced in his as they made their way back to the bedroom. 


	7. I'm not sure why I can't hypnotize you || for Semperlitluv

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Vampire, Vampire Margaery Tyrell

Her fingers were cold, but not cold enough to make him shiver.

Her touch, though? It made Robb shake from head to toe. But it was a good shake. A good touch. So fucking good.

Margaery ran her tongue over her top lip and her fangs popped down. Her eyes were gazing into his. Beautiful, but it was almost as if she was waiting for something to happen.

Her fingers tightened in his hair. “I’m not sure why I’m unable to hypnotize you…”

“You don’t have to,” Robb replied, surging forward and catching her lips in a kiss. He grunted when her fangs snagged his bottom lip, and she moaned into his mouth, her tongue swiping over the minor injury. “Maybe that’s why?” He sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, and Marg smiled.

“Maybe so. Now let me do that…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
